


Unexpected Discovery

by mothquake



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothquake/pseuds/mothquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout goes to see a movie at a drive-in theater, but the movie was not as he expected. It pays to learn what human ratings are for their movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Joor = 6 human hours
> 
> It's a weird fic i feel uncomfortable reading it because I can't believe I wrote this.

Knockout had gone out for a drive—well, the drive was over. He was actually now at a drive-in theater that humans had. He usually did this whenever he went out for a joy ride or race. He was usually gone for a joor, but no one aboard the Nemesis cared as long as he came back. The only one who remotely cared was Megatron, but he assumed it was because he was, well, _the only Decepticon medic on the ship._ The movie listed was rated M. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he assumed it was good if there were so many other humans there in their cars. Mostly couples. perhaps he should have dragged Breakdown along with him for this movie. Oh well. Too late now.

What was the movie called again? Oh, whatever. He did not care. It _had_ to be good if there were so many people there.

As the movie started, everyone seemed to be dead quiet, and soon the introductory sequences started, the film producer, and then an introduction to the movie itself, blah blah blah.

So far, the movie was actually pretty strange, but oddly engrossing. From what he could tell, there was a what humans called a love triangle. Apparently in their cultures, from what he saw, humans mated for life, the way Cybetronians did, but only with one partner. Human customs were weird.

As the movie continued, it moved to a scene of the two humans kissing, one was a femme human and the other a mech human—er . . male and . . female ??? Apparently those were the human genders. He had no idea what a gender was. Cybertronians had frame types.

It was then that the movie got graphic. As Knockout observed the humans around him that he could, he realized that some humans who had convertible cars (why would _anyone_ in their right mind get one ? They had . . _soft_ tops) were putting the top back up. How would that protect the squishy human body-actually, he did not want to know. He was curious about it, but soon his curiosity about why was quickly answered as he began to witness the sex scene unravel before him.

Just moments later, the only thing he really heard were the wanton moans of the two actors on the screen, and some muffled moans of the humans around him. Needless to say, he quickly left. That was traumatizing, but it was strange how much similarities there were between humans and Cybertronians when mating. That was just more similarities than he found comfortable, but it didn't seem like the femme humans— _females_ , had spikes, but it also seemed mech hu— _male_ humans did not have valves, but rather . . A bag of meat behind their spike ? He would not ask. He was disturbed beyond belief already.

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfiction [reyairia asked for](http://reyairia.tumblr.com/post/75952618472/knockout-this-breakdown-reyairia-is-there-a) in the TFP tag and I volunteered to write it (via a roleplay account). In addition, it also holds a lot of my headcanons for cybertronians.
> 
> Said Headcanons:  
> Genderless (confirmed in the covenant of primus)—they have frame TYPES not genders  
> All transformers have a spike and valve


End file.
